Rules of Engagement
by Shaw18
Summary: Nathan continues his project... Sylar searches for his father... the rebels recruit new members... and Angela has a mission of her own.
1. The Beginning of the End

I know this chapter is a bit short, but I promise it will be a lot longer.

I hope you enjoy my first ever Heroes story. I do not own any of the Heroes characters.. blah blah blah....

This story takes place right after the most recent episode that aired this past week; _Building 26_.

Review and tell me what you think!

-shaw 18

**Heroes:**

**Rules of Engagement**

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

Angela walked down the long and dimly lit hall. She approached the first door on her left and found it to be locked. It didn't surprise her the least. Every door in the building was locked for security purposes. Angela looked through the window on the door and saw man she didn't recognize chained to a chair. He stared at her coldly, which sent shivers up and down her spine. Angela turned and bumped into Nathan. "What are you doing Mom?" He asked putting as arm on her shoulder. He led her away from the room.

"You scared me Nathan," She said feeling herself calm slightly, "Who is in that room?"

"No one that concerns you," Nathan said quietly as he opened a door that led them away from the hall. He walked out and began walking up a flight of stairs. "You never answered my question. What were you doing there?" Nathan paused and loosened his tie. "You know outside access is strictly prohibited."

"I know that," Angela said looking at her son with a smile, "I came to visit you and I must have got lost."

Nathan gave his mother a fake smile, not believing a word she said. If there was one thing he knew and had learned from personal experience was how manipulative and destructive his mother could be. "What do you want?" He asked opening the door of the lobby. He let his mother in first and then he followed her. A guard nodded as they walked passed. Nathan ignored the guard ans continued, "This isn't your project anymore."

"I can't visit my son anymore?" Anjela asked reaching for her son's elbow. She held on to it tightly, "I am worried about you."

"Sure you are," Nathan said with a frown. He paused when the lights in the lobby shut off. He heard Angela gasp and tighten her grip on his elbow to the point it bean to hurt. He then heard shots being fired and cursing as a body crumpled to the floor. The lights flickered back on and Nathan saw all the guards he had stationed in the lobby, laying on the floor. He saw blood splattered on the walls by each guard.

"Oh my god," Angela gasped pointing to a pair of glasses on the floor.

Nathan bent down and picked up the glasses immediately recognizing who's they were. The glasses belonged to Noah Bennett. One of the lenses were cracked and there was blood on other lens. Nathan dropped the glasses on the floor and approached one of the fallen guards. He reached for the gun. As he did so he heard someone say in a chilly tone, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nathan stood up and saw Sylar walking up to him, with Peter following closely behind. Nathan stood up slowly and returned to his mother's side. "It is you," He said grimly. Nathan glared at Sylar and then at his brother who had a dark and angry look that he didn't recognize. "And with Peter. I know my brother is reckless, but to join you?"

"It took a lot of convincing," Sylar said taking a few steps toward Nathan. Angela took a step back hiding behind Nathan. "But Peter and I finally found out we have similar points of view and objectives."

Nathan was about to do say something when Peter stepped up to Sylar and said, "We came here to do something, let's get it done and get out."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Sylar said raising his hand as he picked Nathan up.

"Don't do this," Angela said looking at Nathan.

Peter placed a hand on Sylar's shoulder and said, "Let me do this, you how much I would enjoy it."

"Be my guest," Sylar said with a smile as he let Nathan fall to the floor.

Peter stepped in front of Syalr and pointed at Nathan. Nathan grunted as he was raised in the air. Angela gasped and looked at one of the guards. "Dont be a party pooper," Syalr said raising his hand making her unable to move, "We are just getting to the best part, the presents."

Nathan grunted in pain again as blood began to leak out of his nose. "Don't do this," Nathan gasped his whole body felt like it was on fire. "I can help you."

"You are so full of shit Nathan," Peter said glaring at his brother as he took another step toward him.

Nathan began to breath loudly and painfully as blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. Nathan clenched his teeth and couldn't take it anymore. "I hate you," Nathan gasped before passing out.

Peter let Nathan fall to the floor. He turned to face his mother. "And now for you," He said pointing at her.

Angela held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. When the pain never came, she opened her eyes and actually found herself in her bed back at home. She sat up quickly breathing heavily. She swallowed nervously and reached for her cell phone. She called Nathan and heard it ring twice before he picked up. "What is it?" He asked.

"It happened again," She said slowly wiping away tears, "We need to find Peter at all costs."


	2. The Rebels

Heroes

Rules of Engagement

Chapter 2

The Rebels

Clair staired out the car window half asleep. She and Alex had been driving for the past ten hours non-stop, with the hope of eluding Nathan and his men. She sighed and thought about what her mom and Kyle were thinking. In the beginning she had thought of writing a note telling them og\f her plans, but if any of Nathan's men saw it, than they might find it. There was a little part of her that wondered how her dad was doing, but she couldn't stop thinking about what he has done.

Alex looked at Clair with a frown. He couldn't believe that not even three days ago he had thought of himself as the only one with an ability, but he was in the same car with a girl who also had an ability. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You have been awfuly quiet?"

Clair looked at Alex with a strained smile. "I am okay," She said with a jaded sigh, "I am just tired that's all."

"So why don't you close your eyes for a but," Alex said turning his attention to the road.

"Oh I am not that kind of tired," Clair said with another strained smile as she removed a strand of her hair from her forehead and said, "I am tired of all this running. I am tired of all this hiding. All I want to do is be a normal teenager." Clair paused and chuckled with aggravation, "All I want is to be a cheerleader, with the worries normal cheerleaders have."

"Why are you always on the run?" Alex asked briefly glancing at Clair.

Clair smiled at Alex weakly. "I can't tell ou that," She said part of her wanting to open up and tell him everything. "Alex don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know you well enough."

"Oh I see how this is done," Alex said with a chuckle, "I guess I am the one to break the ice."

"No it isn't like that," Clair said placeing her hand on Alex's knee for a second, before removing quickly when she locked eyes with Alex. "So much bad has gone on in my life."

"Oh it doesn't bother me," Alex said with a frown "When I first found out about my ability, I kept it quiet. I didn't want pwoplw to think differet of me if they found out. But about a year ago that all changed," Alex paused and took a deep breath. He switched lanes again and then continued, "I was driving home from work one night when out of no where a car came and if I didn't hit the brakes I would have gotten into an accident. I did manage to hitmy head on the steering wheel." Alex paused again and wondered what Clair was thinking. She seemed to be listening intently. "I woke up in my apartment two days later, with bruises all over my body and a strange mark on my neck."

Clair exhaled and made a fist. "That was my dad's doings," She said not wanting to look at Alex. "Remember the guy at the comicbook store who was looking for you."

"Yeah you told me to avoid him," Alex said watching Clair nodd in agreement.

"That's true," Clair said feeling frustrated, "My dad has a keen way of doing things."

"Why does your dad do it?"Alex asked turning his attention back to the road. "I mean he has no right to get involved with people's lives."

"And I agree with that," Clair said thinking about how many people with abilties her dad has locked up and tested like lab rats. "He says he is doing it for the greater good, but I know he is wrong. I know it is people like him that make the world even more perilous than it really is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ando stepped off his motorcycle and looked at Hiro who was sitting on a bench on the front porch. Hiro had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep. Ando approached and asked, "Are you okay?"

Hiro opened his eyes and looked at Ando. He frowned and said with disapproval, "I was waiting for you," Hiro paused and shook his haed in dismay, "What were you thinking?"

"Oh please," Ando said sitting next to Hiro on the bench "I was bored and hungry."

"There is plenty of food here," Hiro said not looking at Ando but instead he was staring straight ahead into the emptiness of the forest that surrounded them from the rest of the world.

"I was craving waffles," Ando said his eyes wide with excitement, "You remember how good they tasted."

"That is not a good excuse. You could have been caught," Hiro said standing up abruptly. He began to pace around the porch, "Nathan and his men are everywhere."

"I am here now," Ando said standing up. He aproached Hiro and touched him on the shoulder. Hiro turned and looked at Ando. "What do you expect me to do?" Ando asked, "We were told to come here and have been doing nothing ever since then."

Hiro looked away from Ando as he said, "You are right my friend and I am sorry." Hiro paused and turned to face Ando again. "I guess I am a bit jealous that I don't have an ability."

"Listen to me," Ando said stepping up to Hiro, "Abilitiy or not, I need you by my side. We have always worked together facing whatever comes our way."

Hiro was about to say something when Peter stepped outside and approached Hiro and Ando. "It is time," He said quickly. He looked at them briefly after that and then turned abruptly; walking back into the house.

Hiro and Ando looked at eachother briefly before following Peter back into the house. The first floor of the house was dimly lit and smelled musty. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. Most of the paint on the walls had long faded away and there were cracks covering most of the walls. The upper part of the house was deserted for security purposes. There was an underground passage way, that led to an underground facility where the rebels were located. The facility contained a main room, a weapons room, a storage room, and many small room for the rebels themselves.

Peter turned and quickly walked down a flight a stairs. He entered one of the rooms and saw Matt painting; his eyes glowing white. Hiro and Ando stepped in seconds later. "You know I can never get used to seeing him like that," Mohinder said his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall on the far corner of the room.

Hiro looked at the two other pictures that Matt had finished. One of them showed Clair in a car with some guy he didn't. The other showed Peter standing next to Sylar. Peter was holding on to Sylar's arm tightly. "Peter look at this," Hiro said stepping up to the picture. "It is you with Sylar."

"Yeah I noticed that one," Peter said walking up to hiro. He pointed at the picture andsaid, "But I think the one Matt is painting right now is more toward your interest."

"How so?" Hiro asked looking at Matt who was still painting. He couldn't see what Matt was painting, but he could see that Ando was looking at it intently with a shocked expression fixed on his face. "Ando what is Matt painting?" Hiro asked walking up to him.

At that moment Matt gasped and leaned back in his seat. He set down the pain brush and looked at the picture he was sitting in front of. The picture showed Hiro and Ando together. Hiro was holding a book with a snake on the covercoiled for attack. In back of Hiro was Ando holding a sword. There also was a building with a clock and the nunbers were written in Japanese.

Matt stood up and looked at the rest of the pictures he had just painted. Hiro looked at the picture and asked, "Ando what do you think it means?"

"I don't know exactly," Ando said shaking his head. He looked at Hiro and continued, "But you know what that means for us?"

"Yes it does," Hiro said looking at the picture. "That means we have to go to Japan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan approached his mom's house and strangely found the door unlocked. He stepped inside and called out, "Mom where are you?"

"Nathan dear," Angela said stepping out of the kitchen. She watched Nathan walk up to a picture of Peter and Nathan take a year ago. Nathan had a sad look on his face for a brief second, but it was long enough for her to see it. "I am so glad you are here. We have a lot to discuss."

"Oh yes," Nathan said turning away from the picture. "About that so called premonition you had."

"We can't let that happen," Angela said in a serious tone. She approached Nathan and looked him in the eye, "It is your top priority."

"You know I can't do that," Nathan turning away from Angela. He began to pace around the living room deep in thought. "You want me to put a hold on my plan to go on a scavenger hunt for Peter?"

"Yes I do mean just that," Angela said in a quiet tone, "I know it is a sacrifice but it must be done. Peter must stay away from Sylar at all costs."

"I don't think I need to do that," Nathan said turning to face his mother with a bewildered look on his face, "I think Peter is smart enough to stay away from Sylar."

Angela took a step toward Nathan and smiled at him. "I know what you are thinking right now," She said looking at the picture Nathan was looking at before. "You are thinking that I am going crazy." She reached out and touched him on the cheek, "You are thinking that everything that has happened in the past has got to my head."

"No I don't think that," Nathan said removing his mother's hand. "I think what you are asking me to do is crazy."

"We both know how fragile Peter can be," Angela said turning away from Nathan, "Yes he is dangerous, I won't say no to that, but you are a lot stronger than him." Angela stopped and turned to face Nathan again, "You are the toughest of the two and that is why you are the senator."

Nathan chuckled and was about to answer when his cell phone rang. He stepped away from his mother and answered his phone. "What is it?" He asked.

"She escaped again," The hunter said sternly. "We need to go to drastic measures."

"No don't do anything yet," Nathan said lowering his voice as he glanced at his mother briefly. "I am on my way. We will discuss the security conditions tomorrow."

Nathan hung up the phone and looked at his mother. "Who was that?" She asked as she watched Nathan walk out of the living room.

"That was no one important," Nathan said walking up to the front door.

"Don't forget what needs to be done," Angela said following Nathan to the front door, "Peter must be found."

"I have much more important matters to deal with,: Nathan said opening the door. "Oh and one more thing. Peter will never and I mean never work with Sylar, I guarantee that."

Angela watched her son leave the house. She shook her head in dismay as she shut the door. She knew that although Nathan feared Peter, Nathan wouldn't drop everything he was working on just to find him. She realized that she would have to put matters to her own hands. It was time to call an old friend of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylar glanced at Luke who yawned loudly as he stared out the car window. Luke looked extremely bored and Sylar didn't blame him. They have been driving for the past. In fact, even he was beginning to feel ansy. Luke turned to Sylar and asked with a grin, "So tell me something," He paused as Sylar sighed annoyingly, "What was it like with all your abilities? With all that power, you could have done anything."

Sylar didn't answer right away, so Luke repeated his question. Sylar looked at Luke annoyed. "My life has been nothing but a big damn question mark for as long as I can remember." Sylar paused and returned his attention to the road. "And speaking about question marks, how much longer are we going to be on the road?"

"Oh don't worry," Luke said confidently as he looked at Sylar, "We are on the right track, we just have to keep going straight."

Sylar chuckled as he tightened his grasp on the steering wheel. "Just keep on driving," Sylar mumbled as he glanced at Luke dangerously, "That is all we have been doing. I am running out of paitence."

Luke chuckled and playfully punched Sylar on the shoulder. "Oh come on man," He said with a smile, "We will get there, don't worry."

"I wish there were a sign," Sylar said part of him wanting nothing more to wipe that dorky grin off of Luke's face. But he knew that if he did that, he would never find his dad. "I mean all I can remember about my dad is driving with him through a large forest."

Luke looked at at Sylar and smiled briefly. He began to plauy with his seat belt buckle as he thought about Sylar's dad and the forest. Indeed tere was a forest with a single dirt road that led to a house in the middle of the forest. "Just keep on driving Sylar," Luke said knowing exactly how he was feeling. "As I said before, it is a straight road from here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah gasped as he was rudely woken up by a bucket of water. He looked up and watched Mohinder toss the empty bucket into the corner of the room. Noah tried to loosen the chains that binded him tightly on to a chair. Noah stopped and looked at Matt who placed a chair in front of him. He chuckeld and asked, "What are you going to do Parkman?" Noah asked with a chuckle as he looked Matt in the eye, "Are you going to read my mind?" Noah leaned as forward in his chair as the chains allowed him to, "Go ahead, I won't stop you."

Peter looked at Matt as he paced around the room. "Just do it Matt," He said a look of concentration plastered on his face, "Just do it and be done with it."

"Oh let us not be hasty," Someone said hiding in a dark corner of the room. "We have a lot of information to get and one mistake could kill Noah."

Matt glanced at Peter and then at Mohinder briefly. He then directed his attention to Noah who continued to chuckle. Matt began to penetrate Noah's mind. He saw Noah hugging Clair and telling her everything would be alright. Clair had had a look of distaught on her face, while she hugged her father. Matt paused and shook his head. He muttered the word _nothing _under his breath before continuing. Matt began to dig deeper but suddenly everything went blank and then there was a sharp pain in his head. Matt gasped and broke his connection with Noah.

"What happened?" Mohinder asked walking up who was sweating profusely.

"I don't know," Matt said shaking his head in confusion. He leaned forward in his chair and looked Noah deep in the eye. He began to penetrate Noah's mind again. He saw Noah and Nathan walking down a hall talking about where a woman named Tracy Stauss was located. Suddenly there was another sharp pain and everything went dark again.

"Having trouble there Parkman," Noah asked looking at Peter who was standing behind Matt.

Peter tuched Matt on the shoulder and there a a brief electric surge when Peter took Matt's ability. "Let me try," Peter said looking at Noah. He began to penetrate Noah's mind and saw the Hunter and Noah talking about Clair. Suddenly everything went blank and just like with Matt there was a sharp pain. Peter grunted and tried to penetrate deeper into Noah's mind. Peter clenched his teeth and his head began to visibly shake from the strain. Blood began to dribble out of Peter's nose. Mohinder looked at Peter and grabbed his shoulder. He pulled him away, breaking the connection.

Noah looked at both Peter and Matt and said with a laugh, "Oh it is a pity isn't it?" He paused and took a deep breath. His head hurt a bit from their penetration, but he knew the pain would soon fade away. "It is sad that you couldn't pry into my mind and get all the need information."

"Oh you can't blame them for that," The man in the darkened corner said. The man stepped into the light and continued, "Both Peter and Matt are strong, but they have no idea what they are dealing with."

Noah looked at the man with a shocked look on his face. "Daniel," He said his jaw quivering in rage, "Daniel Patrelli what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the way my story goes, is better than the actual show itself. I doubt that though, lol.

Anyway, I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

shaw18


	3. Escalation

Heroes

Rules of Engagement

Chapter 3

Escalation

Peter frowned as he stared at a picture on the wall of Daniel and Arthur standing in front of a building he didn't recognize. Seeing a picture of his dad, brought some unsettling memories. He wondered why his dad and his Uncle were in the same picture when they had so many differences. Peter sighed and stepped away from the picture.

He walked out of the room and passed by the weapons room. He saw Daniel in there, so he entered the room and approached him. Daniel turned around and smiled at Peter. "How are you feeling?" Daniel asked setting the semi-automatic pistol he was holding back on to the counter top.

"I am feeling much better," Peter said looking at the assorted weapons on the wall, "I had a headache for a while, but after laying down for a little bit the headache went away."

Daniel looked at Peter again and smiled again. "You look like your mother so much," Daniel said stepping up to Peter. Peter smiled briefly, but it only lasted a few moments.

"Tell me something Daniel," Peter said walking up to a large hand held oozie. He picked it up and then continued, "What really happened back there?" Peter paused and returned the weapon back to its place. He really wasn't into guns, because before his dad has stole his abilities he had no need for guns. "Why couldn't Matt and I penetrate Noah's mind?"

Daniel approached Peter and said, "There is something very unique about Noah." Daniel paused and looked Peter in the eye. He sighed and then continued, "Why do you think Noah has always been so interested in the idea of people with abilities?"

"Because of Clair and her ability?" Peter asked with a question.

Daniel laughed and turned away from Peter. "Noah and I have known each other for many years and the idea of abilities go way back, even before Clair was born."

"How far back are we talking about?" Peter asked turning to face Daniel. "How long have people been tested like lab rats?"

Daniel laughed again and touched Peter on his shoulder. "You have it all wrong Peter," Daniel said, "People were tested like lab rats, they actually had a choice."

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked following Daniel who stepped out of the weapons room. They began to walk down the long and brightly lit hall.

Mohinder approached Daniel and Peter. "Hiro and Ando have just left for Japan," He said looking at Daniel.

"We will discuss what we were talking about later," Daniel whispered to Peter. He then looked at Mohinder and said, "Oh yes, I told them to go." Daniel paused and stepped into the main room. He sat at a table and then said, "I thought the picture Matt drew was important enough to send them there."

Mohinder walked up to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. "Peter what are you going to do about the picure of you and Sylar?"

"I don't know," Peter said shaking his head, "I don't know where Sylar is?"

"No one knows where Sylar is," Daniel said standing up abruptly. He began to pace around the main room. "But we must not worry about that right now."

"Tell me something Daniel," Mohinder asked looking at him as he took a sip of milk. "Why did you say that Matt and Peter are over their heads with Noah?"

Daniel looked at Peter and then at Mohinder. "Let's just say the Noah is a very complex individual."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt grabbed another chair and placed it in front of Noah. Noah looked at Mat and began to laugh. "Are you going to try again?" He asked with a smirk.

"I will find a way to get in your head," Matt said as Mohinder stepped into the room.

Noah laughed as Matt leaned forward with a a concentrated look on his face. He began to delve into Noah's mind. He saw Nathan sitting in his office talking to the president about grouping together all the people with abilities. Noah stood in the far corner of the room silently listening to the conversation intently.

Mohinder paced around Matt and Noah with a concerned look on his face. Matt was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Matt tried to dig deeper, but as he did so everything became dark. There was a sharp pain in his head forcing Matt to pull out of Noah's mind. Slowly things returned to normal, but there was a dull ringing in Matt's head that slowly began to fade.

Matt leaned in the back of of his chair and mumbled a curse word. Mohinder stepped up to him and asked, "It happened again?"

"Yeah it did," Matt said shaking his head in dismay. The ringing was gone and was replaced by a dull headache.

"I guarantee you won't be able to get anything," Noah said with a wicked smile.

"And why is that?" Mohinder asked looking at Noah.

Noah smiled ad Mohinder but didn't answer. "I am going to try again later," Matt said standing up, "Maybe I can get something important."

"It won't work," Noah said in a sing-song tone. He chuckled and looked at both Matt and Mohinder.

"We should just do it the old fashion way," Mohinder said balling his fists together tightly.

"And what would that be exactly?" Matt asked exhaling heavily as he began to feel a bit dizzy. He knew he would have to lie down again.

"Watch this," Mohinder said stepping up to Noah. He glared at him and then punched him in the face only using a partial amount of his strength.

"That won't do any good," Matt said pulling Mohinder away. "Noah is too well trained." He paused and looked at Noah who spat blood on to the floor, "Come one let's get out of here. I know we will think of something later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ando trailed behind Hiro not liking his plan in the least._ How could he know the book would be at his parents home?_Hiro turned and looked at Ando. "We must hurry, our destiny awaits."

"I don't like this one bit," Ando complained shaking his head in dismay, "How do you know it is here?"

Hiro turned and knocked on the door. "Trust me my friend," Hiro said waiting impatiently for the front door to open. "I know what I am doing."

"But how do you know it is here?" Ando repeated his question as the front door opened.

"Hiro!" Hiro's sister said with excitement.

She stepped aside allowing Hiro and Ando inside. Ando quickly glanced at Hiro's sister as he walked inside. She blushed when he did so and turned away from him. "It has been so long since I have been here," Hiro exclaimed looking around the living room, "It feels good to be back."

"What are you doing here?" Hiro's sister asked in Japanese.

"That is unimportant," Hiro said walking away from his sister. He approached a picture of his father and mother on their wedding day. His father was wearing his usual upside down frown, but his mother had the most beautiful smile. It lit up the entire picture, even with his father's, so unhappy look. Even with his father's look, he knew that it was one of his father's happiest days of his life.

"I have a lot of work to do," Hiro's sister said. "If you need anything, just tell me."

Ando watched her leave the room and walk upstairs. When she was out of sight, Ando turned to Hiro. "I still think your sister likes me," He said approaching Hiro. "She couldn't keep her eyes off me."

"What?!" Hiro asked looking at Ando.

"Yeah she is always smiling at me and blushing," Ando said with a childish like excitement.

Hiro shook his head. "I don't think so," He said with the wave of his hand.

He turned and walked up the stairs. Ando lingered behind for a few moments. "I still don't know how you know the book is even here." Ando said running up the stairs to catch up to Hiro.

Hiro stepped into the family library and began to scan each shelf. "I have seen the book here before," Hiro said as Ando stepped inside. "When I was young I remember finding the book. I tried to read it, but couldn't. It was in a different language, but the cover is exactly the same one that Matt had painted."

"I hope you are right," Ando mumbled as he took a book off the shelf. He opened it up and began to read it. The book was about how to succeed with a new business. "I still think this is crazy."

"Have faith my friend," Hiro said walking deeper into the library. He scanned each shelf and continued. "Our path is not an easy one, but we will succeed." Hiro paused and smiled as as he took a book off the shelf. "And with a little patience anything is possible."

Ando approached Hiro watching him open the book. "You found it!" He exclaimed happily.

"I still can't read it," Hiro said turning page after page. "I am still not sure what language it written in."

As Hiro turned another page, a picture fell from the book and landed on the floor. Ando bent down and picked it up. He looked at it and a shocked expression grew on his face. Hiro leaned forward and glanced at the picture. He gasped and looked at Ando. The picture Ando was holding, was of his dad and a man they both have recently met. The man's name was Daniel Patrelli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan frowned at Tracy as he stepped into the heated room. He felt the heat instantly and began to sweat. Tracy glared at him as he slowly approached. "What do you want?" She asked anger written over her face.

"You know how hard of a question that is to answer?" Nathan asked with a question. He gave her a strained smile and Tracy looked away in disgust.

"I am not interested in small talk," Tracy said through clenched teeth.

Nathan began to pace around the room. He cleared his throat and asked, "Have you heard of a girl named Molly Walker?"

Tracy watched Nathan pace around the room. "Why do you ask?"

"Molly Walker has a very important ability," Nathan said stepping in front of Tracy. Nathan paused and cleared his throat again. "She has the ability to locate every and any person that has an ability."

"And what are you going to do with her?" Tracy asked glaring at Nathan. She felt disgusted that she was even talking to him. All she wanted to do right ow is to kill him. Use her ability to finish him off once and for all. She also couldn't believe that he still claimed to still care for her. "Are you going to use her just to complete your project?"

"I am doing this for the greater good," Nathan said turning away from her. He slowly began to walk to the door. "I just wish you would see that."

Tracy chuckled. "You would love that wouldn't you?"

Nathan didn't answer as he walked out of the room. He shut the door and locked it. Danko _(the hunter) _was waiting by the doorway and when Nathan stepped out he asked, "Any news?"

"She said she has never heard of Molly Walker," Nathan said waiting for the elevator door to open.

"I think you are being too easy on her," Danko said stepping into the elevator. "If you let me question her, I can promise you we will get the necessary information."

"We need her alive," Nathan said hoping that when Tracy would see the final picture, she would indeed see that he did it for the greater good. "Killing her and the others won't do any good." Nathan paused and stepped out of the elevator, "We will get Molly Walker. I have another plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should have never done that," Sylar scolded Luke as he pulled away from the gas station. "I keep on telling you we have to keep a low profile,." Sylar paused and pulled on to the main road that led to the freeway. "But no, you had to show off to a pretty girl."

"Oh please," Luke said shrugging his shoulders as he took a handful of chips. "You worry too much."

"And yo are too damn reckless," Sylar said tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "You don't have to show off."

Luke chuckled as he took another handful of chips. "Listen to me" Luke said chewing, "All you have to do is worry about finding your father."

"You know something," Sylar said angrily. "You seem to be enjoying this." He paused and with the wave of his hand he sent Luke into the passenger window. Luke tried to move but was unable to so. "You like toying with me and it is really getting tiresome."

"Don't do this," Luke struggled to say.

Sylar smiled evilly as part of him really wanted to kill Luke and steal his ability. But there was another part of him that he would have to keep Luke alive, just long enough until he found his dad. Once he did so, there was no need for Luke. "Just shut the hell up or you will regret it."

Sylar let go of Luke and then turned his full attention to the road. Luke was about to respond when there was a loud _popping_noise. Sylar cursed as one of the tires blew out. He tried to get control of the car as it began to swerve. Luke looked behind him and saw three black vans following closely behind. "Damn it," He cursed looking at Sylar quickly as the car came to a complete halt, "How did they find us so quickly?"

Sylar didn't answer, but looked at Luke. "It was you fault," He sternly said with a glare that made Luke shudder. "They would have never found us if you didn't show off."

A handful of soldiers stepped out of the van and slowly approached the car holding tranquilizer guns. Sylar watched them approach the car. He exited the car with a sly look on his face as he turned to face them. The oldiers fired their guns and Sylar stopped them in midair. With the wave of the hand he sent the men flying in different directions. More soldiers exited the vans and slowly approached Syler. Luke saw one soldier hide behind the van and aim a shot gun at Sylar. He fired and it hit Sylar square in the chest. Sylar flew back into the car window crushing it.

Luke glanced at Sylar's motionless body. He turned and faced the soldiers who had heir guns aimed at him. Luke glared and fired his deadly microwave beam at them. It struck one of the soldiers who began to cry out in pain. The other soldiers fired at Luke and hit him in the chet. Sylar moaned and stood up. He brushed the glass off of himself as he felt himself heal. The soldiers slowly approached Luke's fallen body, but they came to a halt when they saw Sylar standing up. With the wave of the hand, he sent each soldier flying to the ground. The soldier hiding behind one of the vans, fired at Syalr again. Sylar stooped the bullet and sent it flying back toward the soldier. It his the soldier in the head. Blood squirting out at the soldiers body fell to the floor.

Sylar turned and looked at Luke. He removed the tranquilizers that were struck on Luke. He held one of the bullets and saw it wasn't connected to the guns anymore. "Hmm upgrades," He said with a frown. He then looked at the car and saw its \ front. "It looks like we need a new one," He siad with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela frowned as she bit her lower lip while listening to the person on the other line. "No I completely understand," She said pacing around the kitchen, "Nathan has become extremely reckless."

"You must watch him carefully," The person on the other line said, "Try to persuade him."

"Believe me I have tried that on more than one occasion," Angela said looking at a picture of the whole Patrelli family taken when they were a whole lot younger. When life seemed a whole lot simpler. "It must be done."

"You do realize it will compromise his whole plan?" The person on the other line .

"Yes I do," Angela said walking out of the kitchen and into the kitchen. "Nathan is so blinded by his own pride. He will see what we are doing is right."

"I hope so," The caller said, "Meet me at the usual place, tonight at eight and we will discuss this further."

"Of course," Angela said hanging up the phone. She knew that her plan would change everything and she knew she couldn't trust either of her sins right now. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I will try to update it as soon as I can. Thanks.**

**shaw 18**


	4. A Change of Place

Heroes

Rules of Engagement

Chapter 4

A Change of Place

Hiro paced around the office as Mr. Tykro held the book tightly. The office was small and crammed with bookshelves that were overflowing with many different tpes of books. There were no windows and it felt extremely claustrophobic. Mr. Tykro cleared his throat loudly as he scanned the book. "Where did you find this book?" He asked looking at Hiro through his thickly rimmed glasses that magnified his already large eyes.

"I got it from my house," Hiro said looking at Ando who was leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"This is one of the most interesting books I have ever seen," Mr. Tykro said turning to face Hiro. "And believe me I have read many books," He paused and began to laugh on his own. He stopped and looked at both Hiro and Ando again. He squinted and continued, "I have seen this writing only once in my life."

"What is written in the book?" Ando asked stepping up to Tykro.

Tykro looked at at Ando and shook his head. "I don't know," He said as Ando face clearly fell in disappointment, "I can't read what is written inside because it is written in Hebrew."

"Written in Hebrew?" Hiro asked looking at Ando confused.

"Yeah it is written in Hebrew," Tykro said handing the book back to Hiro. "I am sorry I can't be more help."

"Does the snake on the front cover resemble anything?" Ando asked as Hiro turned to leave.

"I don't know," Mr. Tykro said shaking his head as he stood up. He removed his large glasses and placed them in his front pocket that was filled with an assortment of paper and pens. He led Ando and Hiro out of his cluttered office. "I am sorry I could have been more help."

Hiro and Ando salked out of the office. "Thanks for the help," Hiro said waving goodbye as they walked away.

"So now what?" Ando asked as they approached their rental car.

"I am not sure," Hiro said opening the car door. He sat inside and waited until Ando was seated before starting the car. "I do have one more person to talk to."

"Who is that?" Ando asked looking outside the window. He saw a homeless male holding a sign that said _help me help the world.. give me money for food_.

"The one person that has been closest to my father for many years," Hiro said turning on to one of the busier streets. "The one person that always remains quiet." Hiro took a deep breath and looked at Ando as he stopped by a red light. "That person is my sister."

XXX

Matt looked out the car window as they drove down the long street that led them out of the forest. "Tell me again," He said watching the trees whiz by, "What is the plan exactly?"

Peter who was sitting in the back seat, leaned forward and poked his head in between Mohinder and Matt. He looked at Matt and said, "The plan is we break into Building 26 and rescue Tracy Strauss,"

"I thought that is what it was," Matt said shaking his head. The plan was reckless and they could easily get caught. "How many guards do you think are in there?"

"There are going to be a lot," Mhinder said pulling on to another deserted road that led to the freeway. They had been driving for the past hour, so they could get far enough where Peter could fly away with Matt undetected. "I know you guys will be successful."

"Let's hope so," Matt said thinking of how many things that can go wrong on a mission like this. If they were caught their whole plan to stop Nathan and his men would be futile. "So once we get into the building, what then? How do you suppose we get through all the guards?"

"That is simple," Peter said looking at Mohinder with a small smile, "You will get into the guards heads and we will get enough of them to back us up until we get Tracy."

"Sounds like a plan," Matt said as Mohinder pulled into an empty gas station. The few gas tanks that were there were old and rusted. It was as if no one has has been here in years.

"Ok this is it," Mohinder said turning off the car. He stepped outside and sniffed the air. It smelled stale and nothing more.

Peter and Matt stepped out of the car. Peter looked around as he approached the front of the car. Matt stood next to Peter as Mohinder leaned against the car door. You ready for this?" Peter asked looking at Matt.

"I can never get used to this part," Matt said as Peter grabbed him from behind.

"Good luck," Mohinder said watching Peter fly.

Peter held on to Matt tightly as he flew toward Building 26. They landed on the roof roughly. Peter looked around as Matt said, "As I have said many times before, I can never get used to that."

"Oh it is not that bad," Peter said finding the door that led to the lower floors. "Ok now for the hard part."

Peter opened the door and began to walk down the brightly lit staircase. "How do you think we will find Tracy?" He asked opening the door at the bottom of the staircase. There was a long and empty hallway that was full of doors.

"I guess I can get into enough people's heads and ten get an answer," Matt trying the first door on his left, which was locked. It didn't surprise him in the least. It would be unsafe to leave the doors unlocked.

For a few minutes neither Peter or Matt spoke. Every door on the floor was locked. As Peter approached the elevator he heard someone shout. Matt turned around and roughly looked at the guard getting into his head. The guard shivered and lowered his gun. Matt told him not to attack and instead fight along their side. Matt dug deeper and found out the Tracy was being held on the third floor. The guard nodded as Peter pressed to open the elevator doors. "This should be easy," Matt said with half a smile.

Peter briefly looked at Matt as he stepped into the elavator. "We will be in and out before we know it."

XXX

Danko stepped up to the computer screen as he watched Peter, Matt, and one of his guards step into the elavator. "Well I'll be damned," He said in a low tone as Nathan approached.

"What is it?" He asked watching Danko intently.

"We have got some unwanted company," Danko said turning to face Nathan. Nathan looked at the computer screen as he watched Peter press the button for the third floor.

"Where do you think he is going?" Danko as he cleared his throat loudly.

Nathan looked at Danko briefly. "I am not sure," He said lying. He knew exactly where they were heading.

"Well I know exactly where they are going," Danko said with a frown, "They are going to get Tracy out of containment." He paused and looked at Nathan, "We won't let them."

"I am going to talk to them," Nathan said watching the elevator doors open and them step out.

Danko shook his head in disagreement. "Nathan this time your politics won't work," He said walking away from Nathan. He motioned for one of the guards as he said, "Gather a team together and make sure they don't and I mean don't get out with Tracy." The guard nodded and jogged out of them room yelling into his walkie-talkie. Danko then turned and motioned for another guard to approach. "Gather a second team in case the first team fails. Make sure no one gets past your team. A man named Matt Parkman will try to get into your head."

"Don't kill them," Nathan said approaching Danko who shook his head and sighed.

"They are dangerous," Danko said looking at Nathan. "They are on our turf and I will do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe."

XXX

Peter turned a corner and saw four guards stationed in front of a door on the far end of the hall. He jumped back abruptly and whispered, "Four guards on my right, far end of the hall."

Matt nodded and walked around the corner. He entered their minds and told them to lower their weapons. He also told them to stand by and await for further instructions. He turned and told one to show the exact room where Tracy was being held captive. The guard turned and opened the door they were guarding. Peter ran ahead and stepped inside the room. "Whoa!" He said when he felt the intense temperature of the room.

"Peter?" Tracy asked watching him approach. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," Peter said motioning for one of the guards to approach and shoot the chains that held Tracy to the floor.

Tracy closed her eyes as the guard shot and broke the chains. She opened them up moments later and stood up. "Thank you," She said looking at Peter as stepped out of the room. She looked at Matt as her fists turned to ice. She touched the chains on her feet and pulled it off when they broke. She did the same with the chains her wrists.

"OK let's go," Matt said walking away from the room. "We don't have much time."

Matt told the guards to walk ahead of him and lead them to a window. As soon as they turned the corner and a gunshot was heard. One of the guards fell to the floor, bleeding profusely. Matt got into the minds of the other guards and told them to back off. They did so and let Peter, Matt and Tracy to walk to the end of the hallway. "I won't be able to hold them off for long," Matt said feeling a little dizzy. Matt told one of the guards to shoot and break the window. "Take Tracy first," Matt said turning to face Peter who stepped up to Tracy.

Peter nodded and grabbed Tracy by the waist. They locked eyes briefly. "I will be back as soon as I can," Peter paused and jumped out of the window and flew out of the window. He looked at Tracy who held on to him tightly. "I will bring you somewhere safe, where we will get picked up by a friend," He said as she looked at him in the eye. Her blue eyes seemed penetrating and it made Peter slightly shiver. "I will go back and pick up Matt. Once I do so. we will go back to the base. I promise you will be safe there."

"Thank you again," Tracy said with a smile, happy to be free. "You don't know what it was like in that hellhole."

"I can only imagine," Peter said approaching their destination point. He flew to the ground and approached the car. Mohinder looked at him as Peter said, "I will be right back."

Peter flew back to Building 26 and up o the window. He saw Matt wrestling with one of the guards. The other guards were fighting with each other. Peter grabbed the guard who was choking Matt and threw him into the wall. "What happened?" He asked helping Matt to his feet.

"I will tell you what happened," Danko said pointing a gun at Matt. "Your friend just lost concentration."

Peter jumped and grabbed Matt and flew out the window as Danko fired. He cursed and ran to the broken window watching Peter and Matt fly away. It took them a few seconds, but they finally made it back to the car. "That took a lot quicker than I thought," Mohinder said starting the car.

"Yes it did," Peter said getting into the back of the car with Tracy. He took a deep breath and looked at Tracy. They locked eyes again and as he continued, "We are one more step closer in stopping Nathan and his men."

XXX

Sylar lowered the volume of the radio as he turned off the freeway. He began driving down a long and empty street. Luke turned and glanced at Sylar with a questioned look on his face. "I am not a hundred percent sure where I am going," Sylar said keeping his eyes on the road. "But I do have a strange feeling that this is the right way."

"Let's hope you are right," Luke said with a yawn.

"Let's hope so," Syalr asked raising his voice a bit. He glanced at Luke dangerously, making Luke shiver in fear. He braced himself for whatever Sylar would do to him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"If I told you where your father may be," Luke said looking at Sylar who was now paying full attention to the road. "You might kill me on the spot."

"That is probably true," Sylar said with a chuckle. Luke frowned not liking what Sylar was sayig one bit.

"You would honestly kill me?" Luke asked feeling unsteady. "After all we have been through together?"

"First of all," Syalr began as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "There is no we," He paused and then continued. "And of course I would kill you and take your ability. Remember I am a killer."

"That's good to hear," Luke said swallowing nervously. He gave Sylar a fake smile.

Suddenly Sylar hit the breaks. He stepped out of the car quickly and looked around a concentrated look on his face. Luke stepped out slowly and approached Sylar. "I have been here before," He said glancing at Luke. "I am not sure how or when," He paused and touched one of the trees along the roadside. "This is it," He said with a smile. "Now I know for sure that I am going in the right direction." He paused and returned to the car with Luke following closely behind. "This road will lead me home."

XXX

Nathan rubbed his tired eyes and yawned loudly. He leaned back in his chair and didn't say anything when Danko walked into the room sipping coffee. Danko looked at Nathan and said, "Now that we lost Tracy, what is the plan right now?"

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Danko who took another sip of his coffee. "The plan right now," He said standing up, "Is to find Molly Walker. Wherever she is, she is the key in finding everyone with an ability."

Danko walked out f the room with Nathan. They approached all of the pictures of their suspects theat as pinned to the wall. "So now Tracy is a prime target again." He said removing her picture and placing it next to Peter, Matt, Mohinder, and Sylar's.

"That is true," Nathan said sternly as he stared at the picture of Peter. Peter had an angry look, that Nathanrecognized only too well. "But finding Molly Walker is the priority."

"Sir," Someone called out as she approached Danko and Nathan. "We just got word that one of our teams has come in contact with Syalr."

"What is the word? Danko asked looking at Nathan briefly as he sipped his coffee.

"There is no word," She said looking at both Danko and Nathan. "Sylar took out the two teams that met up with him."

"Thank you," Nathan said. She smile at him briefly and then walked back to her post. He turned back to the pictures and said, "There has got to be a better way to stop Sylar without all the casualties"

Danko looked at the picture of Sylar. He sighed and then finished his coffee. "Then let's find Molly Walker before anymore of my men die."

XXX

Alex sped up as he looked in the rear view mirror at the the black van that was following closely behind and gaining speed. He turned to the main road and ran through a red light. There was a wave of honks and screeching cars. A car swerved and then flipped over. It skidded into a street light.

Ckair's eyes widened in horror as she watched the car flip over. To her, it was all happening in slow motion. "I still don't know how they found us," Alex repeated his palms beginning to sweat. It was a problem he had, which really bothered him.

"It doesn't matter how they found us," Clair said looking at Alex who was looking scared. "All that matters is that they did and now we have to find a way to lose them."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Alex asked turning around a corner quickly. The car swerved, but he quickly regained composure.

The corner of the car hit another car in the process. It made them turn around one hundred and eighty degrees. Clair watched the black va approach as their car came to a complete stop. "I have an idea," Clair said unbuckling. "Get out of the car."

"Are you crazy?" He asked in shock.

"Just do it," She said sternly.

Alex shook his head and slowly got out of the car. As he did so, Clair took his place and when he was out of the car she pressed the gas. The car gained speed and Clair watched in slow motion as the van tried to turn out of the way. Her car hit the side of the van and flipped over skidding toward a fire hydrant. It broke it, spewing water upward.

The van driver lost control as he cursed. He hit the curb hard and the van flipped over. It hit a tree and the tree fell on top of it. Gas leaked from tank and within a few seconds exploded. Alex ran up to Clair and helped her out of the car. There was blood covering her face and hands. She looked at him as she began to heal and within a few seconds the only blood that was left was on her clothes. When Alex saw this all he said was, "Whoa!"


	5. Unfaithful Reunion

Heroes

Rules of Engagement

Chapter 5

Unfaithful Reunion

Alex glanced at Clair again with a strange look on his face. Clair had been silent ever since he had seen her regenerate and it made him uncomfortable. He hated akward silences, so he was always talking. In fact ever since he had met Clair at the comic book store, he had always done most of the talking. Strangely, it didn't bother him in the least. It could have been that he was glad a good looking girl was paying attention to him.

Alex sped up it as he began to drive down hill. The streets were empty and the weather outside misty. After Clair crashed their car, they searched for a new one. They approached a used car dealership and Clair flirted with the owner, while Alex hijacked one of the cars. The owner didn't even notice one of his cars were missing, since he was so blinded by Clair.

Clair glanced at Alex as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Is there something bothering you?" She asked even though she partially knew what was he was feeling. "You keep looking at me as if I am an alien."

"I guess I am still not used to seeing other people with an ability," Alex said looking at Clair briefly when he stopped at a red light.

"I can see where you are coming from," Clair said with a strained smile. She thought about her her past and everything that has happened ever since she found out about her ability. Even more so, it took her a while to get used to the idea of other people having abilities just like her own.

"Clair, what is our plan exactly?" Alex asked changing the subject. He looked at her briefly and he turned away, slightly blushing, when their eyes locked. "We have been driving around aimlessly for a while."

Clair didn't answer right away. She sighed and shook her head. "To be honest," She said feeling slightly embarrassed, "I have no plan exactly. I was just trying to avoid more of those guards."

"I agree that was a good plan," Alex said speeding up a bit. "But we need a plan."

Clair was about to respond when the car suddenly was surrounded by a bright flash of electricity. The car then came to a complete halt. Alex tried turn on the car, but it was completely dead. Clair looked at him perplexed as he tried to turn on the car again, but it was completely dead. "What the hell?" Alex cursed.

Suddenly Clair gasped when someone stepped in front of the car. Alex looked up and saw a tall, black haired man standing in front of the car. Clair stepped out of the car and slowly approached the unknown man. "Peter what are you doing here?" She asked in a shocked tone.

XXX

Nathan looked at his reflection in the mirror as he tightened his tie. He cleared his throat and checked himself out in the mirror for a few moments before he stepped out of the bathroom. "What is it now?" He asked when he saw Danko approaching him with a serious look on his face.

"We have a lead," Danko said handing him a manella folder. He paused watching Nathan open up the folder. "We have reason to believe that Molly Walker is in Los Angeles right now."

"How do you know this?" Nathan asked closing the folder. He handed it back to Danko as they walked to their offices. "You know how often your leads have us running after ghosts."

Danko smiled briefly and said, "I think this is the lead that will have us taking complete control of every single person with an ability in the world." He paused and stepped into his office. He opened a drawer and pulled out his gun. He check if it was loaded and then put it in his gun holder that he was wearing. "Last week at approximately 10 in the evening, the entire Internet grid was shut down in Los Angeles and the yesterday, every cell phone rang at the same exact time."

"What does that prove exactly?" Nathan asked watching Danko step out of his office. "Molly Walker only has the ability to locate every individual with an ability. She can't do what you just describe."

"That is true," Danko said looking at his staff sternly. "I have reason to believe Molly Walker is with Micah Sanders right now."

"How can you prove that?" Nathan asked as he exhaled deeply.

"By going to Los Angeles and finding out," Danko said looking at Nathan who wasn't exactly liking the reckless idea. "I think that whatever we have found now is important enough to Los Angeles to investigate anyway."

XXX

Angela walked into the park silently and approached the benches on the farthest end. She sat down at one and said to the middle-aged man that sat at the bench behind her, "It is good to see you again Daniel."

"It is good to see you too," Daniel said watching a car speed by. He didn't look at Angela as he spoke. "We were successful in getting Tracy."

"That is good to hear," Angela placing her hands on her lap. She cleared her throat and then said, "Tracy's political influence will be able to help us a lot."

"I agree with that partially," Daniel said shaking his head in disagreement. "Her political past will indeed be some help, but I am thinking that fire power will be the key in overthrowing Nathan and his men."

"That is not a good idea," Angela said, "We would be showing Danko exactly what he wants to see."

"Maybe we would," Daniel said reaching for his umbrella since it began to rain. "But how long are we going to have to stay in hiding?" Daniel paused and slightly lowered his voice, "It is indeed our fault that this mess is upon us."

Angela watched a young girl climb up the slide ignoring her mother's protests to leave the park. She frowned remembering when Nathan and Peter were young enough to play in the park. Nathan loved the swings and could spend hours on them, while Peter loved the monkey bars. Peter always climbed to the top and would stay there for hours. It brought a tear to her eye when she saw the girl slide down and then run into her mother's arms.

It began to rain a bit harder, so Angela grabbed her umbrella. She opened it up and said, "Don't remind me about that," She paused and listening to the sounds of the rain fall on her umbrella. "I have made too many mistakes."

"We all have Angela," Daniel said shivering slightly from the cold. "It was the four of us that started it all and if you and I fix what problems we created, then we for sure have redeemed ourselves."

"I feel that way too," Angela said scanning the now empty park. "There is a problem though," She continued her voice wavering a bit from fear, "What about my dream of Peter and Sylar?"

"What about it?" Daniel asked clearing his throat, "Sylar is no where to be found."

"Maybe now Daniel," Angela said tightening her grasp on her unbrella when it began to get windy. "But if my dream comes true then it means they will meet up sooner or later."

"There is a major flaw in your dream and reality," Daniel said thinking about the dream, "You are on our side and not Nathan's."

Angela stood up and said, "Listen I got to go. People will know we are talking to each other if we are here much longer," She paused and took a deep breath, "I know I keep on asking you to do this, but watch overr him for me."

"I will," Daniel said, "Goodbye Angela."

Daniel lingered there for a few minutes mainly waiting for Angela to be out of sight. When he thought she was far enough, he stood up and said in a low tone, "And now back into the field of fire."

XXX

Mat's eyes glowed white as he sat on a bar stool painting. His fingers were stained from the paint and there were colorful fingerprints covering his face. He began to paint faster, unable to control himself. He didn't even realize Mohinder and Tracy walk into the room. Tracy stared at him her eyes wide with shock. Mohinder stepped away from the picture not looking at it. It was something he always did when Matt painted. He usually paced around the room and only looked at the painting when Matt was done with it. "Oh my god," He heard Tracy say with a loud gasp.

"What is it?" Mohinder asked still not looking at the picture. He looked at Tracy watching her stare at Matt and the painting, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked reaching out to touch him on the shoulder. He pushed her hand away and continued painting.

"Somehow," Mohinder began as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Matt has the ability to paint the future.

"And his eyes?" Tracy asked shivering from the glow of his eyes. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"His eyes are always like that when he paints," Mohinder said now leanig against the wall. He began to feel a little anxious and just wanted to look at the picture. "When he finished though, his eyes turn to their normal color.

"Does he know what he is painting?" Tracy asked looking at Mohinder. "For example the picture he is painting right now is just plain crazy."

As soon as Tracy said that, Matt gasped and dropped the paint brush on the floor. He looked at the picture and felt his heart flip. "No it can't be,"" He gasped wiping the sweat off his brow, only to smudge more paint on his face.

"What is it Matt?" Mohinder asked approaching the picture. Matt turned to face him with a distraught look on his face. Mohinder looked at the picture and gasped. The picture showed Micah on the ground unconscious and Molly kneeling next to him grim face with Danko and his men surrounding them. "Oh no," Mohinder whispered in horror, "Molly."

XXX

Clair walked down the hall, her mind wandering. She was thinking about what her mother and Lyle were doing if they were okay. She assumed they were, but there still was that sinking feeling that that they may be in trouble. She sighed and paused at an open doorway. She looked inside and saw a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was another door, which opened up automatically when she approached it.

She stepped into the room and saw her dad chained to a chair in the middle of the room. He looked up at her as she stepped up to him. "Clair bear," He said looking at her shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Clair said crossing her arms over chest as she began to pace around the room.

"I was kidnapped," He said looking at her with pleading eyes. He hoped she would feel remorse in seeing him like this and help him escape.

"Serves you right," Clair said harshly. She saw hurt in her father's eyes and found it strange that she didn't care in the least. Her father has hurt her so many times with his lies and deception, that she found it hard to feel any remorse toward him.

"I never meant for all this to happen," Noah said sadly as he watched his daughter pace around the room. "All I meant, is for your safety."

"And you would kill innocent people in the process," Clair said turning to face her dad. She took a few steps toward him and continued, "Your sense of politics disgusts me."

"You don't really mean that?" Noah asked his heart doing a flip.

Clair was about to respond, when Peter stepped into the room a concerned look on his face. "Is everything okay?" He asked looking at Clair briefly. He stepped in between her and Noah. "I heard arguing."

"I was just saying goodbye," Clair said coldly as she walked out of the room without even second glancing at her dad.

Peter watched her leave abruptly as Noah called out her to return desperately. He glanced at Noah briefly, before following Clair. "Are you sure everything is okay?" He asked as they walked through the long and dimly lit hall.

"No and I don't want to talk about it," Clair said bitterly.

Peter chuckled and opened up the door that led to the main hall. "You don't have to tell me what I already know," Peter said glancing at Clair briefly. Their eyes locked momentarily as he continued, "But hiding it will it just make it worse."

"I know I keep on repeating myself," Clair said looking at Peter as they stepped into the main room where everyone ate their meals. Right now though it was empty. "I never wanted any of this to happen," Clair paused and swallowed, "I never wanted any of this to happen."

"No one did," Peter said touching Clair on the shoulder briefly. "But what is done is done and nothing will change that." He paused and leaned forward looking her in the eye. "The most important thing is that we stand together and fight this one through."

XXX

Sylar looked at Luke briefly as he slowed the car until it came to a complete halt, He smiled at him and stepped out of the car as he now diverted his to the cabin that laid before them. "We are finally here," Sylar said with a childish excitement, "The long journey is over."

Luke didn't answer as he watched Sylar approach the cabin. He knew what was going to happen and he knew there would be a fight. Sylar opened the front door and walked in cautiously. Luke followed Sylar into the cabin. "How do you know where to go?" He asked as Sylar paced around the darkened room, which appeared to be a living room of some sort.

Sylar didn't answer as he approached a photo on the wall. It was extremely dusty and moldy looking. He reached out and touched the picture. As soon as he touched it he felt a strange electric surge between the picture and his finger. The room was suddenly brightly lit and Sylar saw that Luke was with him in the room anymore. Instead he saw a young man that looked like him and a young boy with thickly black rimmed glasses. He saw the man reach out and nail the very same picture that he just touched. The young boy looked like him, just a lot younger. He then saw the man pick up his younger self and approach the picture. The young boy leaned forward and kissed the picture. Sylar looked at the picture and saw it was his mother.

Suddenly the room returned to it normal darkness. He turned and saw Luke looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?" He asked as Sylar stepped away from the picture.

"I am fine," He said looking around the room. "I have been here before." He paused and a small smile grew on his face, "I lived here."

"Well it now seems deserted," Luke said with a frown.

"No there are people here," Sylar said walking to the kitchen. He opened a door at the end of it and opened up the door. "There are many people here," He said walking down the staircase.

"Say what?" Luke asked following Sylar down the staircase. "You can feel them?"

Sylar used his ability to open the door at the bottom of the staircase. He began walking down the hall, with Luke following closely behind. "This is new," He said with a strange look on his face. "There used to be a bathroom here."

Suddenly there was a burst of electricity and Sylar was thrown across the hall. Luke looked at Sylar and saw him slowly stand up, smoke coming from his burned and ripped shirt. "I knew it was you," A man with a scar over his right eye said, "The infamous Sylar," He paused and glanced at Mohinder who stepped up behind him. "I am going to kill you," The man growled as he made a fist with static-electricity rippling through it.

XXX

Clair smiled at Peter and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much," She said with emotion. "You have always been there for me when I needed it."

Suddenly there was an explosion heard coming from upstairs. The ground shook as Alex came running down the hall. He had a concerned look on his face as he said breathing heavily, "It is Sylar."

Peter cursed and ran upstairs with Alex and Clair following closely behind. He saw blood on the ground as he saw Mohinder pinned against the wall as Sylar was about to take his ability. "No!" Peter shouted as he dove and tackled Sylar.

Sylar was taken off guard and let go of Mohinder as he fell to the floor. Mohinder fell to the ground and wiped the blood off his forehead from the small incision that Sylar gave to him. Peter tried to take one of Sylar's abilities. He thought that if he took an ability, it would help in defeating Sylar. Instead of taking an ability, Peter felt a strange wave of static pass through him. "Leave it to a Petrellito ruin the party," Sylar said sending Peter across the hall with the wave of the hand.

Clair wanted to run up to Peter and help him out, but Alex held her back. She cursed at him as he led her to another room and locked the door drom the inside. Peter felt his body hit the floor hard. He cursed and stood up feeling a strange power inside him, that he hasn't felt in a while. He felt a certain type of hunger; a dangerous ticking hunger. Peter turned and looked at Luke who was fighting with the man. "Well look at what we have here," Peter said with a hungry smile, "Fresh meat."

Sylar watched in amusement as Peter grabbed Luke and throw him against the wall hard, his head connecting with the cement. Luke fell to the ground and didn't get up. Sylar pointed his finger at Mohinder and through him against the wall. Peter reached out and with the wave of the finger, he cut open Luke's forehead, just like Sylar did to his other victims. "Well that was unexpected," Sylar said with a hint of amusement.

* * *


	6. Fields of Fire

**Heroes**

**Rules of Engagement**

Chapter 6

Field of Fire

Peter stood up breathing heavily. He looked at Sylar who had Mohinder pinned against the wall. Sylar had a surprised look in his face, with one of his eyebrows raised. Peter took a few steps toward Sylar with an angry look fixed on his face. "What are you waiting for?" Mohinder asked as he watched Peter slowly approach. "Kill him Peter, kil him now."

"I don't think that is going to happen," Sylar said with a chuckle. He took a step toward Mohinder and glared at him, "Peter has changed."

Suddenly Peter stoped dead in his tracks. He looked around at Mohinder and smiled. He made a fist and it began to glow red. He fired his microwave beams at Sylar, but Sylar was quicker and threw him against the wall pinning him there. "Hello there," Daniel said softly as he slowly approached Sylar.

"Who are you?" Sylar asked looking at the newcomer with curiosity.

"Someone you should worry a great deal about," Daniel said as there was a sudden burst of electricity.

Daniel turned and blocked it, turning it into nothingness. "Whoa," Sylar said feeling the hunger grow inside him. He knew this one was powerful. In fact he was probably the most powerful he had seen in a long time. "Why did you do that?" The scarred man asked angrily.

Daniel ignored him and turned back to Sylar who suddenly found himself paralyzed. With the wave of the hand, he sent Peter and Sylar flying through the walls like ghosts. They cleared the rebel base and were sent through the forest, flying through all the trees until the road. Daniel then turned as the scarred man repeated, "Why the hell did you do that? You know how much I hate Sylar!"

"Of course I know about you past with him," Daniel said walking up to Mohinder who was breathing heavily, but otherwise unhurt. "But there is something unique about Sylar which makes him untouchable," Daniel paused and turned around as he approach the scarred man, "Sylar is my son."

XXXX

Hiro turned off the freeway and made his way to the main road that led to his house. He turned and looked at Ando as Ando asked, "What are you going to do about the book now?"

Hiro pushed up his glasses and answered, "I was thinking that maybe the book itself is just a book."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ando asked looking at Hiro strangely.

"Maybe the book itself we shouldn't worry about," Hiro said stopping at a red light. He took a deep breath and then continued, "I think we should be paying attention to the picture of my dad and Daniel Patrelli."

"I can see how that is important," Ando frowned, "If that is so, where are we going now?"

"To my house," Hiro said pushing up his glasses again, "My sister may know something of importance."

Hiro pulled up to his house and stepped out of his car as Ando followed closely behind, curious about Hiro's intentions. "What would your sister know about us anyway?"

"I don't know,: Hiro said walking into his house. He began walking up the staircase dead ahead. It slightly surprised him that the house was empty. Usually there was a butler, whom greeted you by the doorway or at least the chef was in the kitchen cooking. "She may or may not know anything, but I bet there is an answer somewhere in this house."

Hiro stepped into the library and looked around. He took a book off the self, half expecting something of importance would fall out. "Why are you holding a book about weight los?" Ando asked looking at Hiro strangely.

Hiro put the book back on the shelf. "My dad collected books of all sort," Hiro said turning to face Ando.

Ando smiled and said, "I never understood your dad." He paused and looked around the library. He looked at every bookshelf, occasionally taking a book and skimming through it. Most of the books were of no importance on a wide range of topics. He approached the shelf on the far end of the library and pulled a book of the shelf. As he did so, there was a loud clanking sound and the entire bookshelf moved. "Whoa," Ando said looking at Hiro surprised.

Hiro stepped up to the bookshelf that had moved out of its usual place abd saw a long hallway. As he stepped into the hallway, lights turned on. At the end of the hallway, was a closed door. "I have never seen this before," Hiro said in awe as he approached the door.

"Why are there so many secrets in this house?" Ando asked watching Hiro touch the door handle intently as if something were going to happen.

"I don't know," Hiro said as he opened the door.

They walked into a pitch black room as the door slammed shut behind them loudly making Hiro curse. The room was cold and smelled musty. Ando found a light switch after searching for a few moments. He flipped it on and what they saw was beyond imaginable. "Cao dan," Hiro cursed not believing his eyes.

There were pictures covering the entire room. Every single wall was covered with them, Ando reached out and touched one of the pictures. The picture was of a young girl and there was a number on the bottom of the picture, written in black ink. "Ando look at this," Hiro said looking at another picture, "It is Matt Parkman."

Ando stepped up to the pictures and not only saw Matt's picture, but pictures of Mohinder, Peter, Nathan, Sylar, and many others. "What is this room?" Ando asked looking at all the pictures.

Every single picture had a series of numbers written on them. He even saw pictures of himself and Ando. "Hiro what are doing here?" His sister asked with a shocked and scared lok on her face. "You shouldn't be in here."

Hiro didn't even notice his sister had stepped into the room. "What is this room for?" He asked stepping toward his sister. There was a look in her eyes, that he had never seen before.

"What is this room?" Ando repeated the question when there was no answer.

"This is where I look at all of them," Hiro's sister said now glaring at both of them. "Now it is time for the both of you to leave."

"Kata," Hiro asked stepping in front of his sister. She looked at him and pointed toward the hallway that led back to the library. "Who exactly is the?"

"Why do you ask a question to which you know the answer?" Kata asked with a chuckle, "You guys are one of them."

XXXX

Sylar opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed he was sitting in the middle of an empty road. It took him a fw moments, but he soon remembered how he got there. Now he knew where the rebel base that everyone was talking about was located.

Sylar heard a moan and looked at Peter who slowly got to his feet. Peter looked around and then glared at Sylar. "How did you do tha?" He asked pointing at him.

"That wasn't my doing," Sylar said softly as watched Peter circling around him menacingly. He sighed remembering when Peter had the hunger before. At least now, he was a lot more powerful than Peter and will be able to hold him off. "I know how it feels. The desire for power," He said with his eyebrow raised, a feeling of deja-vue sweeping through him.

"How did you do this to me?" Peter asked sensing the power Sylar had. If he would be able to take his powers he knew he'd be able to stop his brother.

"You are like a sponge," Sylar said watching Peter make a fist. "You have the ability to absorb one ability at a time and use it." Sylar paused and then smiled, "When you tried to take my abilities, you took the hunger instead."

"I see," Peter said taking a step toward Sylar.

"Do you think you'll be able take my abilities?" Sylar asked pointing at Peter. He made Peter rise a couple of inches in the air. "You aren't powerful enouh yet."

"I will stop you," Peter angrily said trying to hit Sylar with his ability.

Sylar cocked his head to the side as he redirected the beam Peter shot. It hit a tree and it burst into flames. "You can't beat me," Sylar said as the fire grew larger. "But there is something we can do together," Sylar knew that Peter could at least talk with Nathan. That would indeed be his way to get to Nathan and put an end to all this hunting. "You and I are both trying to stop your brother and now that you have my hunger," Sylar paused and took a step toward Peter, "I bet there wil be plenty of people there for you," Sylar paused and then chuckled, "It will be an all you can eat buffet and the main course is abilities."

XXXX

Alex stepped into the mess hall and looked around briefly before he spotted Clair sitting alone at one of the tables. He approached the table, preparing himself for the lashing he would be getting from Clair. He sat across from her and asked looking concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Why did you hold me back?" Clair asked with a glare. "I could have help Peter."

"Sylar would have killed you," Alex said leaning forward. He licked his lips and he continued, :I know you can regenerate, but it doesn't mean you can't die."

Clair realized that Alex was right about her. There were still way to many questions that she had about herself. She knew she could heal and regenerate limbs, but there may be a chance that she could die. "Peter is the only family member that I can trust now during this whole catastrophe." She paused and took a step toward Alex, "I know it is dangerous, but we have to go after Peter."

XXXX

Molly was out of from all this running, but she knew she couldn't stop. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and her heart was ready to pop out of her chest. She looked behind her and saw there was no one, as she placed her cell phone in her pocket. She just called Micah telling him about what was occurrring and to get everything they needed to go on the run.

Molly ran up the apartment stairs and entered the highly air conditioned library. She saw turned and ran up three stairs at a time until she go to her room, just as Micah was exiting it. He tossed her a back pack and ran to the exit they had planed for in case of an emergancy, such as this one. "I am so sorry," Molly said sadly as they ran to a window. "Nathan's men caught up with me as I was food shopping."

"It's okay," Micah said soothingly as he stared out the window seeing at least two handful of his men making a perimeter around the apartment. "We knew this would happen, just not so soon."

"They came out of no where," Molly said following Micah up the stair case that led to the roof.

"Please do not make this a big deal, "Michah said opening the door to the roof. He stepped out and scanned the roof quickly, "We will get out of this."

Molly didn't answer as she followed Michah to the farthest part of the roof and removed a big chunk of the tar. He looked at Molly ad smiled reassuringly before climbing down the rope that was tied to the roof top. When he got to the floor he watched Molly climb down it. Once she climbed down, they ran to the fire escape that wasn't used anymore, because of its unsteadiness. Micah knew it would hold their weight, because he and Molly had practiced before. Micah opened the door just as he heard someone curse. He turned in time to see a guard shoot him with a tranquilizer. Molly shrieked when Micah fell to the floor. She ran up to him as the other guard shot her. She looked at the guard as everything grew dark.

XXXX

Daniel walked upstairs silent and deep in thought. He ignored the thunder and lightening. He ignored the fact that Angela had been calling him all day. She was ready to tell him how he failed in watching Peter and how he set things in motion that would result in Nathan's death.

Daniel cleared his throat as he opened the door that led to the roof. "One of these days you are going to catch a cold," Daniel said opening up his umbrella as he approached the man with the scar. "I can promise you that Kyle."

Kyle turned and laughed at Daniel. "And you worry too much old man." He paused and looked into the sky as lightening rippled through the sky. It shot toward him and struck him as he absorbed it with a smile on his face. The lightening made electricity ripple through his body. "I live for this!"

"I keep saying this," Daniel said with a smile as he shook his head watching Kyle absorb more electricity. "You are crazy."

Kyle laughed and took a few steps toward Daniel. "Tell me something," Kyle asked as electricity ripple through him. "What is the plan now?"

"I have to get Peter back some way and some how," Daniel said thinking of a plan.

"Good," Kyle said with an excited scowl as he absorbed more electricity, "I have a score to settle with Sylar."


	7. As the World Turns

Heroes Rules of Engagement

Chapter 7 

As The World Turns

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Angela call out his name. He sighed as he heard her footsteps approaching. He turned around, not in the mood for this conversation. "We have to stop him," She said immediately.

"And we will," Daniel said softly as he watched her approach.

"I have heard that before," Angela said walking past Daniel. She stopped a few feet from him and then turned around abruptly with a cold look on her face. "You realize Arthur promised that same exact thing and look at what happened to him."

"My brother was sick," Daniel said walking with Angela down the dimly lit hallway. Most of the doors were shut and locked for securiy purposes. He was never in the right mind and his rise to power polluted his judgment."

Angela looked at Daniel briefly. "I can't do this anymore," She frowned. "I lost my husband already, I can't lose my first born."

"You already lost him," Daniel said stepping into his office. "Peter, on the other has is not lost yet."

"I want my family whole again," Angela said softly as she scanned the office. There was a couch on the far end, next to a lamp on one side and a small bookshelf on the other. Next to the lamp was a small fridge. She sat on the couch and crossed her legs, "It will be the only way to end this."

"Our family has been broken for far too long and it can't be fixed," Daniel said shaking his head in dismay. ""Far too much damage has already been done."

"So then what are we going to do now?" Angela asked leaning farther back into the couch. She suddenly felt tired and wasn't sure the last time she had a good night of sleep. She watched Daniel search through files that were scattered on his desk. "We can't let either Peter, Sylar or Nathan come here."

"Right now, no one knows where they are," Daniel said pulling out the correct folder. He handed it to Angela and said, "Right now our objective is to find her."

"Molly Walker," Angela said softly as she read through the file. Her ability was far too dangerous and if Nathan got his hands on her, than everything would be lost.

"She is essential to our survival," Daniel said leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed Angela skimming through the file. "We have to get her before anyone else does."

XXX

Alex pressed on the brakes as Clair cursed under her breath. He turned off the car when it came to a complete halt and looked at Clair briefly watching step out of the car. Clair paused and took out her gun in case she needed it. She quickly glanced at Alex, who was staring at the car in front of them that was flipped over in a ditch.

Clair slowly approached the car, a nervous feeling growing inside her. She looked at the front of the car and saw that front window was covered in blood. The driver's door was ripped off and Clair noticed it was on the other side of the road. She looked inside the car and her heart did a flip. The victim's head was horizontally cut open and his eyes were wide open in shock. Blood dripped down from is incision and down the victim's face and shirt.

Alex approached the car and looked inside. He gasped when he saw the driver and turned away coughing. "Who did that?" He asked feeling nauseous as he walked away.

"It could have been Peter or Sylar," Clair said making a fist. She punched the car window smashing the glass and cutting her fist. Blood oozed out of the cut, but it healed quickly. She looked at Alex who was leaning against their car. She turned and began to walk back to the car. "We have to find them."

"Where do you suggest we go next?" Alex asked watching Clair approach.

"I'm not sure exactly," Clair said shaking her head as she stepped into the car. "I just to want to find him already, before he does anymore damage."

"I understand that," Alex said turning on the car. He drove passed the car on their left as he continued, "I am going to continue on this road, hopefully we will find something."

"I can't believe this happened again," Clair said unhappily as stared at the gun in her hand. She traced her finger over its smooth and sleek trigger. She chuckled and exhaled heavily, "It was painful enough the first time."

"The first time?" Alex asked looking at her perplexed, "That must have implied it has happened before?"

"Sadly yes," Clair said putting the gun in the glove compartment. She sighed and continued, "Peter as I keep on saying is the only person I can trust." She pasued and looked at Alex who had his eyes on the road. "Peter is too god of a person to get stuck with Sylar's hunger."

"How did Peter get cured last time?" Alex asked thinking about thinking about the conversation he had with Peter before her had gotten the hunger. They had spoken about Nathan and what he was like before the whole ordeal with all the abilities.

Clair chuckled as she looked out the window at all the trees whizzing by. "Peter was never cured," Clair said shaking her head as she thought about the events that took place durning that time. "All his abilities were stripped from him."

"I don't understand," Alex said glancing at Clair perplexed.

"Peter's dad had the ability to steal someones abilities," Clair began, "He manipulated Peter and stole his powers, once Peter got close enough." Clair paused and took a deep breath. "I am sick of all the petty schemes that people come up with to try and save everyone."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked extremely confused, but listening to Clair.

"My dad had his schemes in controlling people with abilities to try to take down the ones he thought were dangerous," Clair said as she looked at the scenery outside. "Then there was Arthur Petrelli and his plan. Plus Angela had a little thing for herself that didn't pan out."

"So then why don't you go on your own?" Alex asked stopping at a red light. He looked at Clair and continued, "Why did you come to the base if you are sick of all the schemes people think of?"

"I came for Peter," Clair said looking at Alex who now had his eyes back on the road. "As I keep on repeating, Peter is the only one I can trust"

XXX

Molly held on to Micha's hand tightly as she looked at Danko terrified as he slowly approached. She knew who he was and how dangerous he can be. "Hello Molly," Danko said with a fake smile as he closed his cell phone and place it in his pocket. "I have heard so much about you," Danko pasued and kneeled next to her, "It is such an honor to meet you guys."

Molly didn't answer as Micha glared at him. "What do you want with us?" He asked angrily.

Danko chuckled and looked at Molly briefly, before he turned his attention to Micha. "I find the both of you extremely intriguing." He paused and then looked at Molly, "Actualluy it is Molly whom I am interested in, Micha came in the picture because, well he as a packaged deal." He paused again and stood up, "Molly I know of your ability and I want you to locate al my suspects, so I can finish my mission. I need you to start by finding Kata Nakamura."

"Do you honestly expect me to kill innocent people?" Molly asked finally finding her voice.

"No not at all," Danko said coldly wit ha strained smile. He walked to the door and opened it up. "The decision is yours Molly. Help me out, or watch everyone you care for die."

XXX

Kata was silent as she poured herself a cup of tea. She placed the kettle back on the stove and took a small sip as she walked back to the table, where Hiro and Ando were sitting and eating. "These are great," Ando said swallowing loudly.

"You will have to compliment the chef then," Kata said looking at Ando briefly. She sat next to Hiro and asked, "So Hiro, how long will you be in town for?"

"I don't know," Hiro said shaking his head as Ando chewed loudly. "Ando and I came here in search for something and I believe we have found it."

Ando looked at Hiro and shook his head "We haven't found everything yet," He said swallowing loudly. "There is still one more important thing."

Hiro knew exactly what Ando was talking about, but something told him not to fully trust his sister. In fact, he only trusted Ando, although Ando could be a little crazy sometimes. "What are you talking about?" Kata asked taking another sip of tea.

"Should we tell her?" Ando asked looking at Hiro who shook his head.

"Come back to America with us," Hiro said looking at his sister as he changed the subject. "You can help us there."

"Are you crazy?" Kata asked looking at Hiro in disbelief. "What would I do there?"

"You could help us," Ando repeated thinking about not only how she could help them defeat Nathan, but also he could try to get with her. He knew he wasn't a bad looking guy and she was one of the hottest girls he has ever seen. "Something big is happening there and you can help us."

"I know what is happening there," Kata said giving Ando a stupid look. She paused and took another sip of her tea, that had gotten cold. "But I can't go to America."

"Why not?" Hiro asked feeling frustrated. He knew how stubborn she can be, but he also knew with enough motivation, Kata would eventually cave in and help them. "I don't thin you really know what it is like there." Hiro paused and leaned forward in his seat. He looked at Kata and said, "I don't think you know what it is like to be on the run."

"Or to fear to go outside," Ando continued, "You are here in this big mansion safe from everything that goes on in America."

"But because you have been spying on us all this time," Hiro said noticing the look in her eyes that showed she was contemplating in going to America to help them "You are very much a part of this."

"Maybe I am," Kata said softly after a moments pause that felt a longer than it actually was, "Before we go though," Kata paused and exhaled as Hiro and Ando looked at each other and smiled. Kata winked at Ando and said, "We need to pick up a few things before we go."

XXX

Tracy made a fist as she watched it turn blue and icy. When she let go, her hand returned to its normal color. She sighed and turned, facing Matt and Mohinder. "I'm sorry about Peter," Matt said shaking his head in disagreement as he crossed his arms over his chest. But it is way too risky."

"I tend to agree with Matt," Mohinder said watching Tracy pace back and forth.

"We can't just stay here and do nothing, while Peter is out there with Sylar," Tracy said concerned, looking at Matt.

"What can you do to stop them?" Mohinder asked leaning against the wall. "Sylar is nearly impossible to bring down and I guarantee Peter will have a number of abilities the next time we see him."

"So then what?" Tracy asked raising her voice slightly,"We are going to wait here sitting on our asses, while Peter is forced to kill innocent people?"

"Tracy don't let your personal feelings for Peter cloud your judgement," Matt said feeling nerdy that he was quoting Star Wars.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for him," Tracy said, "Peter saved my life on more than one occasion and I am here to repay the debt," Tracy paused and began walking out of the rom, "And if you guys won't help me save him, than I will go alone."

Matt and Mohinder both looked at each other and both knew how dangerous this was. They knew Molly was in trouble, but they weren't going to let personal feelings get in the way. "She will get killed going out there," Mohinder said with a sigh, "We must help her."

XXX

Peter smiled as he made a fist and watched the red static flow through it. He felt powerful again and just as he knew from personal experience,it felt good. Plus, he couldn't wait to get more abilities. The more he had, the easier it would be bring his brother and Danko down. "Oh stop it," Sylar said with half a grin, "You get one ability and you already feel like you are the king og the hill."

"Now that isn't logical is that?" Peter asked with a playful wink.

"I don't get it," Sylar said shaking his head as he stopped at a red light. "Is that supposed to be a joke, because I didn't laugh."

"Forget it," Peter said with the wave of his hand as if dismissing the whole idea. He paused and looked at out the car watching the people walk up and down the sidewalk. They were in a small and yet busy town South of Minnesota. "So what is the plan now?"

"The plan is just as we discussed," Sylar said turning into a gas station. "I will repeat myself though," He paused and stepped out of the car. "We need to fatten you up before we go back there. I am going inside to get some Pepsi and donuts, while you are going to talk with the cute cashier who has something unique to give you."


End file.
